Jade of the Night
by Charmedslayer165
Summary: After the death of her father a year an a half ago Corrina and her family move to Amity Park, where she meets Danny and his friends and her life is never the same again.


Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom in any way, shape, or form he belongs to the wonderful animator/producer/director Butch Hartman.

Author's Note: Ok so this is my first time writing fan fiction, so please don't be to harsh if you review. I'll try and do my best but that's all I can guarantee and I'll try to make the characters as much like they are in the show but again I give no guarantees. Also Corrina and her family belong to me and anybody else you don't recognize in this story most likely belongs to me too. Anyway on with the story, I hope you like it. Also after the prologue this takes place when everyone is 16 so if they aren't exactly true to character it's because they've grown up and matured a little (that's my explanation and I'm sticking to it). Sorry but another note this takes place in first person or Corrina's P.O.V. in the prologue and maybe other times but for right now it's just the prologue the rest of the story will be in third person P.O.V. (just thought I'd let y'all know). Again on with the story. Another note sorry if the prologue is long in explanation it's just that certain things need to be told and explained and also it might happen in other chapters during the story but that's just so you understand certain things and background info.

Jade of the Night

By: Charmedslayer16

Prologue: Cause

People say for every cause there is an effect. Well I can definitely agree with that statement. See when my father died it totally affected the way my life has turned out thus far. Wow it just occurred to me that right now you're probably wondering what the hell I'm going on about. Well I guess for you to fully understand I'll have to take you back to that fateful summer night which my life and I guess destiny were forever changed. As you can probably tell I'm not your average American teenager. I don't live in a brick house with a white picket fence and my parents or I should say single mother doesn't have your typical 9 to 5 job, neither did my dad when he was alive. I should probably tell you who I am. Hi my name is Corrina Angelina Elizabeth Coleridge or as my mom likes me to introduce myself Corrina Angelina Elizabeth Rianni-Coleridge. As I mentioned before I'm not your average teenager. The way my mom puts it I should tell people I'm "special" and "unique" but I like to be blunt and straight to the point with people, I'm a witch just like my mom, dad, my little brother, and basically everybody else from both sides of my family all the way back to the Dark Ages. My brother and I got both of our parents powers, telekinesis and electricity. The telekinesis comes from the Rinanni's or my mom's side of the family and the electricity from the Coleridge's or my dad's side of the family. Both families have used their powers to hunt and fight ghosts for centuries. Which is why my mom and dad became professional ghost hunters when they grew up and adopted the names Midnight and Steel as their codenames. There's also something else that makes my mom and I different, we're both vampire slayers. We don't know if it's a generational thing or just a fluke of chance but this is also something else my mom tells me that makes me special even though there are thousands of slayers all over the world.

Anyway now that you know a little bit about me and my family and what makes us different I'll tell you what happened that fateful summer night. It was like any other night, I was out patrolling graveyards for newly arisen vamps while my dad was with me in case a ghost should attack or I might need help. My mom was at home watching my younger brother Andrew waiting for us to get home so she could patrol the other half of L. A. In case I forgot to mention we lived in Los Angeles a major town for supernatural shit to happen. Anyway I had just turned fifteen and was excited because my mom was letting me patrol by myself for the first time even though my dad was accompanying me. We had just entered this one cemetery when all of the sudden I had a feeling that a vamp was close by. I shouted to my dad, "Hey dad I think I sense something. I'm gonna run on up ahead ok?"

"Ok honey just be careful," my dad replied.

"Daaaaaaad," I whined, "don't call me that or any of those other nicknames either they're embarrassing."

"Okay _sweetie_," my dad said.

I just sighed and rolled my eyes and ran on ahead. I guess I should have been paying attention a little more to my ghost sense that night, then maybe I would have noticed the three sickly green colored ghosts hiding behind the bushes. Anyway as I was running to reach the grave I felt something hit my back and knock me down. The next thing I know something was picking me up and lifting me up off the ground. I kicked and thrashed but to no avail, finally I titled my head to see what had a hold of me and what I saw was what appeared to be very old vulture like creatures with black fedoras on their heads. Since I couldn't escape I did the only thing I could do, I screamed for help.

My dad ran over his hands already glowing with the gray colored electricity that he used to fight ghosts with. He got into a stance preparing to fight when all of the sudden he got a cold glare in his eye and said a name I had only heard from a story my dad once told me about how he and mom met.

"Vlad," he said with cold menacing anger.

"Why hello Owen long time no see. How's Amelia? I do hope she's well. I see you two have been busy, what a lovely and might I add _powerful_ daughter you have. She's quite feisty though isn't she?" Vlad said with mock humor.

"Let my daughter go you half-ghost freak," my dad shouted.

Whilst this was going on I was still dangling in the air by the talons of the ghost vultures. When I heard the conversation going on I turned my head to see who my dad was talking to. He had palelish blue skin, blood red eyes, and jet black hair in a sort of funky like troll doll hairstyle. He was wearing black boots, with a blue suit, and black cape. I was totally creeped out by this guy and I didn't want him anywhere near me. After thrashing and kicking around some more I finally decided I had enough of this damsel in distress shit. So using my electrical powers I wrapped my hands around the vultures feet and shocked his ass. With a loud yell he let me go and I fell safely to the ground. While I was trying to escape my dads and Vlad's conversation had escalated to full out fighting. My dad was throwing electrical balls and beams whilst avoiding Vald's ectoplasmic balls and beams and vice versa. After I had escaped I ran over to my dad who was ducking behind a large marble gravestone. I planned on helping him until he said, "Corrina listen to me, run home and tell your mother I'm in a ghost fight. Tell her not to worry and that I'll be home as soon as possible. Okay?"

"What? Dad are you crazy? I'm not leaving you I can help. We can so tag team this loser and his stupid birds." I replied.

"No, I don't want you getting hurt. Now hurry home before this fight gets anymore out of control."

"Dad I'm not leaving you."

"Corrina listen to me—look out," my dad shouted as one of Vlad's ectoplasmic beams hit a branch right above us and came crashing down.

"Dad," I shouted after the branch had fallen on him instead of me because he had pushed me out of the way.

"Ahhh! There's nothing more touching then the love between parent and child", Vald exclaimed. "especially when both are about to perish."

"Leave us alone you bluish red-eyed bastard," I screamed back at him.

"My, my what a mouth you have really Owen you should be teaching the girl proper manners. She's what 14? 15? A young lady. Speaking on that my dear where are your aura streaks? Have you achieved your true form yet?" Vlad asked with mock concern. I gave him the deadliest glare I could muster. How did he know about these things of which only are family knew of. After staring at his face, with that smug smirk on it, for about a minute I let out a feral cry and threw the strongest electrical blast that I could. Vlad easily dodged it and laughed that annoying laugh of his. Then he threw an ectoplasmic blast right at me, I tried to dodge it but it still hit me and I went flying right into a gravestone. Thankfully I wasn't hurt to bad but it still felt like I had broken a rib or two.

"You'll pay for that Vlad, you'll pay dearly," my dad shouted to Vlad after what he had done to me.

Soon they were trading blast for blast again but this time it was more intense. Whilst this was going on I was still a little dazed after what had happened. After catching my bearings I finally made my way over to where my dad and Vlad were fighting. I ducked behind a tree so I wouldn't get in the way. Vlad had my dad on the defensive but soon he got to cocky and my dad landed an electrical blast square in his chest. Vlad went down and it seemed like the fight was over. I was so proud of my dad, Steel one of the world's best ghost hunters/fighters.

"Now that's how you take down a ghost Corrina," my dad said as he came walking towards me.

"Dad you were amazing!" I shouted. "I can't believe the way you took that bastard down, it was incredible."

"Hey watch your mouth young lady. Now let's go home and tomorrow we'll work on your electricity balls and blasts ok?"

"Okay dad."

As my father and I were walking towards the exit of the graveyard, talking and laughing, we didn't notice that Vlad was slowly picking himself up off the ground and rising up into the air. We should have been paying attention and that was probably our biggest mistake that night. All of the sudden a look of dread and shock came over my dad's face. He turned around but was too late. As my dad was turning Vlad shot a powerful energy blast at him. My dad tried to put up an electrical shield but he wasn't fast enough. The blast hit him dead on and was so powerful that it knocked me fifteen feet away from the spot I had originally been standing. As I recovered from the blast all I could do was watch in horror as the energy blast pounded at my father and slowly took his life away.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad," I screamed as the blast continued to pound him.

Finally Vlad's energy was spent and the blast dissipated. I ran over to him sobbing and screaming. This couldn't be happening the man who had protected me since birth, the one had taught me how to use my powers. He couldn't be dead. I knelt by his side and saw that he was alive but barely. I turned my head to give Vlad the most evil glare I had ever given in my life. All he did was smirk then laugh. Finally he said, "Tsk. Tsk. Such a shame really. You do realize this is your fault my dear. If you had just come with me none of this would have happened and your father would still be alive."

Was he telling the truth? Was this really all my fault? I didn't know and at that moment I really didn't care. Then he said, "You will eventually join me. It's only a matter time."

"Join you?" I retorted. "I'll never join you. I'll die—no I'll kill you before I join you. On this night I vow revenge. You'll pay for what you have done Vlad Plasmius you will pay. My father's death shall be avenged and I will be the one to do it," I screamed.

As I was saying this it had started to rain and it was coming down pretty heavy. Vlad looked at his wrist then said, "Well look at the time and its raining too I better get going. I'll be seeing you later Corrina and if not later then sometime in the future you can be assured of that. And don't worry I'll be holding you to your promise."

He flew away leaving my alone in an empty graveyard soaking wet with my dying father at my side. I laid my head on his chest and continued to cry for who knows how long. After about an hour my I heard my dad's breathing change as if he was getting ready to say something.

"Dad?", I questioned thru my tears.

"Corrina," he rasped out, "my time is brief. I love you very much never forget that. Tell your mom and Anthony the same. Remember you're a strong girl and will be an even stronger woman. Watch after your brother and help him with his training. Never forget that you are special. And though you might not understand this now you will in the future, remember your destiny lies with the ghost boy."

And with that last phrase my father died.

"Dad? Dad," I said as I shook hoping against all hope there was some little bit of life left in him.

"Dad, please no. I need you.", I cried.

I don't know how long I lay there crying on my dad's dead body. I do know that it eventually stopped raining and that I was slowly starting to lose consciousness from all the stress of the night and lack of sleep. I didn't want to fall asleep though. I wanted to stay awake and make sure no one touched my dad's body. Finally though I felt my eyes begin to slowly droop and my body give into the comforting oblivion that is sleep. The last thing I remember from that night before I gave into unconsciousness was a flash of snow white hair and the feeling of someone gently picking me and then I was out.


End file.
